charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Deconstructing Harry
Deconstructing Harry is the fourth episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on November 1, 2019. Synopsis FRIEND OR FOE — Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Mel (Melonie Diaz) join forces with Abigael (Poppy Drayton) to track down the Assassin; Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) starts her new gig and has a breakthrough when she reaches out to help Jordan (Jordan Donica). Harry (Rupert Evans) discovers a horrifying secret. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry Greenwood's Darklighter Guest Cast *Azura Skye as Helen McGantry / Helen McGantry's Darklighter Co-Starring * Christin Park as Swan * Ashley Roxburgh as Lola * June B. Wilde as Nurse Magical Notes Spells *''Containment Releasing Spell'' **Used by Macy to disable the containment spell around Abigael. *''Password Spell'' **Accidentally used by Harry to find a safe behind a drawer in the Command Center. *''Containment Spell'' **Used by Macy and Mel to contain Abigael. Potions *'Tracking Potion' **Used by Mel to track the Kyon Queen. Consuming the potion seemed to give her characteristics of the Kyon, such as shrieking. Powers *'Black Orbing:' Used by the Assassin to appear and take Macy. *'Foresight:' Used by Maggie, while shaking hands with Jordan, to glimpse into the future, predicting that Jordan would thank his girlfriend for finding his car keys. *'Healing:' Used by Helen to heal Harry. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Used by Abigael and Macy to form and hurl fireballs. *'Conjuration: Used by the Book of Elders to conjure a spider from its pages to lead Harry and Maggie to a safe hidden in the Command Center. Artifacts *Book of Elders:' A magical tome left by the Elders. Harry accidentally cast a password spell that led him to a safe behind a wall. *'Book of Elders Cypher:' An item used to translate the Book of Elders. *'Chase Family Ring:' Gave Maggie a vision of Jordan telling Lola he loves her. *'Power Cuff:' Used by Macy to disable Abigael's powers. *'Surveillance Compass:' Used by Mel in attempt to track the Kyon Queen, but it failed. *'Transportation Trap:' Created by the Assassin to capture magical creatures. Trivia *Alastor was mentioned. He was last seen in ''Red Rain. *Parker Caine and Niko Hamada were mentioned. They were last seen in The Source Awakens. *Maggie's cover story to Jordan has her and her sisters recently moving to Seattle from Pittsburgh. *This episode seems to retcon information previously given about banshees. In Kappa Spirit, banshees are said to be a type of ghost, however in this episode one of them is capable of being held captive by Harry's Darklighter. *The monitor mentioned a Griffin dominant beta, a Golem soldier, a Basilisk alpha, an Abiku, a Kelpie, a Shuck, a Harpie, a Strige alpha, and a Lich alpha. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) *Why is there a duplicate of Harry? **The evil version of Harry is a Darklighter, created when Harry became a Whitelighter. *Who is Abigael? ** Abigael is the daughter of Alastor, and half sister of Hunter and Parker. She is also the "Demon Overlord", who is just a myth she used in order to unite the demons. *Who is the Overlord? **The Overlord is a myth among demons, not existing as an actual figure, which Abigael used to her advantage to unite demons and prove she is not a weak woman. *How will Maggie help Jordan? **Maggie helped Jordan find a way to fund his boxing gym by having him apply to a project she was managing and giving him advice on how best to pitch his gym. Jordan used the pitch they worked on and was successful. *Will they be able to translate the Book of Elders and restore their powers? **As of now, they are searching through the Book using the cypher. Unanswered Questions * Where has Darklighter Harry taken Macy, and what does he have planned with her? * Will Abigael become friends with the Charmed Ones? References to the Original Charmed * The rebooted interpretation of Darklighters are officially revealed in this episode. In the original series, Darklighters were considered the evil counterparts of Whitelighters, though they shared no physical resemblance. In the reboot, Darklighters are identical twins to Whitelighters, existing as their dark halves. ** This is similar to the evil counterparts from the Parallel World in the original series. *The Charmed Ones saw a Banshee in evil Harry's lair. The original Charmed Ones faced off against a Banshee in the third season of the original series, where Banshees were revealed to originally be witches, and Phoebe was briefly turned into a Banshee. * The monitor in evil Harry's lair also mentioned a golem among his captives. In the original, Paige befriended a Golem who developed a conscience and tried to help them find Phoebe before his master destroyed him. * This episode reveals that Whitelighters were first created in 1693 around the time of the Salem witch trials. In the original series, the Charmed Ones' ancestor, Melinda Warren, was burned at the stake during that period after she was outed by her warlock lover. * With Maggie now having the power of foresight, this makes her more in line with Phoebe. Phoebe's power was known as premonition, which allowed her to see and feel past and future events. Production Notes * The episode was watched by 0.66 million U.S. viewers. * The title of this episode is a reference to "Deconstructing Harry", a 1997 American comedy film. Quotes ---- :Abigael: "Is this how you did it? Killed my father? Some dark mysterious potion in the family cooker?" :Macy: "Listen, Abigael." :Abigael: "No, no, I'm glad you killed them, my father and Hunter, they got what they deserved." :Macy: "Is that how you demons roll? Just stab each other in the back with no remorse, no sense of loss?" :Abigael: "Alistair had a relationship with a witch, my mother, and then he called me an abomination and cast me out. Hunter, Parker, I was smarter than both of them combined. The patriarchy is still alive and well in the Demon World." ---- :Abigael: "Or maybe you just suck at this." :Mel: "Or maybe the antler doesn't have enough life force. The Kyon is dead, and the potion requires a living agent." :Macy: "A host." :Maggie: "Meaning?" :Abigael: "Someone has to drink it." :Mel: "Suck this, Abby!" ---- :Mel: "Where's Macy?" :Harry: "What do you mean? She's not with you?" :Maggie: "What we... we saw her leave with you. Unless..." :Mel: "Oh, my God." :Harry: "It wasn't me. It was him. My Darklighter." ---- Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x04 Promo (1).jpg 2x04 Promo (2).jpg 2x04 Promo (3).jpg 2x04 Promo (4).jpg 2x04 Promo (5).jpg 2x04 Promo (6).jpg 2x04 Promo (7).jpg |-|Screencaps= Veras’ Ver. Containment Spell.gif Password Spell.gif 2x04-banshee-empress.jpg Kyon.jpg Kyon antler.jpg|Kyon Queen's antler Kyon Queen bowing.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2x4 Poppy Drayton BTS.jpg Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 4 Deconstructing Harry Promo The CW Charm Reboot - Powers (2x04) References See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2